


Shenanigans

by Kyloisadisneyprincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Kyloisadisneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art inspired by HauntingRedDemons videos for mom. I apologize in advance. My imagination got away from me and I only know how to sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HauntingRedDemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Videos for Mom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715085) by [HauntingRedDemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons). 



> Second chapter is nsfw.

"What are you doing, Ren?"

"I'm introducing you to my mom."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they pretty in pink?


End file.
